A New Toy
by Vixanna
Summary: An eventful day in the Kumungu Jungle leaves two champions with a moment they will not soon forget.


There is a stream that trickles through the Kumungu Jungle and at the heart is the ideal drinking hole. All around the edge of the pond are wild cats and they take turns lapping the cool waters before finding shade from the melting rays of the midday sun. None of them see the object in the sky hurling towards them and then without warning, a large splash occurs in the center of the pond. The wild cats, some of them now wet, leap to their paws and begin roaring threateningly at whatever is flailing to the surface.

Pantheon pokes his head up and latches onto the dry ground as he gasps for air. He gives his head a sharp jerk to gain composure and his beaming red eyes scan the area. He immediately notes his location and the hostile reaction of the native beasts. Still partially submerged, he holds his position and concludes that if any of them attack, he will have a better chance in the water then on land since his spear is somewhere at the bottom of the pond. Sure enough, one of the large cats lunges towards him with clear intentions of maiming its target and Pantheon braces himself for a fight. To his surprise, a second cat charges in and tackles his opponent midair. The two beasts briefly battle and in a few seconds, the pack stands down before reluctantly retreating into the jungle. However, one feline remains.

Seeing the threat has dispersed, Pantheon lifts himself out of the water, adjusts the shield strapped to his back and then kneels down to begin searching for his weapon. The most valued weapon among his clan and his bright red eyes are frantic not to lose it. Across from him, on the other side of the pond is the cat that defended him and the animal leaps into the water. Pantheon stands up to watch the looming shadow below the ripples and smiles under his helmet when the cat climbs out with his spear in its jaws. His soaking wet cape clings to his back as he takes a step closer with his hand extended.

"Thank you." He says gratefully but the cat moves backwards. "Give it here." Pantheon adds calmly but then suddenly, the wild cat takes off into the jungle. He stands bewildered by the odd behavior but then instinctively chases after the animal.

"Whoa! Hey!" Pantheon hollers trying to get the cat's attention. It is difficult just to keep site on the beast through the thick brush and hanging vines. Birds squawk as they flee in fear of the commotion. He leaps over patches of unsteady terrain and ducks under low hanging limbs but his agility is no match for the agile feline. The sandals on his feet and his cape snagging on anything protruding in his path makes the task of keeping close more difficult.

For a moment he loses site of the thief and slows to a walk as he lightly pants from exertion. A few steps later, he reaches a small clearing and spots the opening of a cave. There sits the large cat with his spear in its mouth and the animal darts inside the black hole. Pantheon frowns impatiently and tires of this game but reluctantly follows with caution. Immediately as he enters, a foreign yet musty odor makes his nose scrunch and he finds this is nothing like the caves on his mountain top. Fortunately, he does not have far to go before noticing the glow of a fire and ceases at the odd sight.

He spots his spear on a pile of random items you would find in possession of more civilized beings and it is overlapping Nidalee's javelin. Next to the fire, stands Nidalee and the feline thief sitting at her feet. The two champions recognize one another from the League and it is an awkward moment to say the least.

"Your pet stole my weapon." Pantheon breaks the uncomfortable silence and Nidalee tilts her head. Her yellow cat-like eyes narrow questioningly at him but he merely stares back with a dim red glow.

"Why have you come to the Kumungu Jungle?" Nidalee asks plainly.

"I fell." He did not want to admit that but he has no other good explanation for being here. "A miscalculation in my jump and a very large bird caused my bad landing." He adds trying to salvage his pride. Nidalee smiles in amusement of his reason and waves a hand dismissively at the cat sitting beside her. Pantheon and the thief exchange a look of dislike as the animal nonchalantly exits the cave.

"You are Pantheon?" She already knows the answer but doesn't want to see him leave just yet. Of all the toys her pack brings to her, this one seems the most fun.

"Uh, yes. I will take back my spear and be gone if it is all the same to you." He is in no mood to chat but as he makes a move for his weapon, Nidalee steps between him and his goal.

"You are a fine male specimen." She says bluntly as she approaches and doesn't stop until their skin is practically touching. She blatantly eyes him from head to toe and tilts her head again with a seductive grin. "Stay."

One of Pantheon's red eyes grow larger than the other as he gapes down at her speechless and Nidalee doesn't wait for him to ruin the moment with words. Reaching out with one hand towards his bicep, she randomly glides the tip of her nails across his skin and then closes the gap between their bodies. Her large breasts press against his ribcage and she slides her hands onto his broad shoulders while maintaining a wide-eyed stare of admiration.

In mere seconds, Pantheon mulls over the situation and realizes if he accepts her offer, he gets his weapon back without a hassle. If he refuses her offer, he will have to snag the spear and make a dash out of the cave before he can jump... and he has already learned he cannot out run a cougar. Plus Nidalee is not easy to reject. Her tanned white skin is smooth to the touch and he can't help but wonder where all her white stripes are located. The curves of her toned body are prominent and her big yellow eyes that are now begging for his affection, lures him in both physically and emotionally.

"Alright." He agrees and rests his hands on her hips. "Then I get my weapon and leave." He says giving _his _stipulation to the arrangement and Nidalee nods but something in her expression turns... devilishly wild. Her right hand lowers and firmly grabs his genitals below his armor. "whoa!" The sudden roughness of her touch startles him and he instinctively flinches.

"So big." She coos in a pleasant surprise.

"Easy." Pantheon takes her by the wrists and gradually removes her grip from between his thighs before he is able to breathe normally. Nidalee yanks her top over her head and tosses it across the cave with a zealous eagerness to begin. Her long, straight brown hair stretches down her back and her plump breasts bounce freely for him to enjoy. The light flashes red against the stone walls as Pantheon's eyes beam a little brighter, he detaches his breastplate and starts to unfasten the armor clasped around his waist. All the while Nidalee kicks off her boots and steps out of her skirt. Curiously there is not nearly as much hair above her pussy as he had expected and in fact there is only a small patch but it does not deter him any. His armor barely lands at his feet when Nidalee tackles him to the ground and straddles him with an intensity he has yet to witness in a woman. The shaft of his flaccid dick presses against her moist opening and he slides the palms of his hands up her outer thighs. Nidalee removes the cuffs around her forearms and blindly throws them across the cave.

"You smell good." Pantheon can hear her sniff the air and gives a puzzled look. She leans over on her hands on either side of his shoulders and playfully bites his chest just below his nipple. Again he flinches but she appears oblivious to his anxiety. "Take it off." She says peering up at him and it takes him a moment to realize she is referring to his helmet.

"Alright..." He hesitates, but then slides the metal from his head and lets it roll off his fingers onto the ground. His thick black hair is short and matted to his scalp but it is the stubble on his face the revs her up more.

Nidalee grins and scoots down between his knees, letting her large round breasts press against his cock as she goes. When her wet tongue makes contact with his sack, Pantheon relaxes and raises his knees to give her more room. As Nidalee slowly works her way up, Pantheon's erection engorges and he groans quietly when her lips wrap around the top of his dick. He partially sits up with his weight on his elbows to watch her and even the long strands from her pony tail brushing against his skin adds to his sensitivity.

Nidalee holds the base of his cock tightly with one hand and guides his thick manhood to the back of her throat. Several times she swallows on the tip of his dick and then slowly slides her mouth off with her hand following her lips. She then glides the palm of her hand over the top of his cock before putting it back in her mouth and swallowing again. Each time Nidalee does this, she goes faster and harder to the point Pantheon collapses on his back. It is apparent to him this is not the first time she has conned a man into intercourse because even experienced women do not know these tactics!

Nidalee doesn't want to finish playing just yet and so she halts everything while discreetly wiping her mouth. The warrior lifts his head in disappointment but the bestial huntress is already climbing over him. He moves to sit up but she shoves him back down. At this point Pantheon frowns and despite that she evidently gets off on the control, she clearly has never been with a Rakkor Warrior! This time he forcefully sits up and firmly grabs the back of her neck in the process.

"Bad kitty." He lightly chuckles at his own remark but Nidalee does not share his amusement and tries to pull his fingers from the grasp. He maneuvers her off his lap and turns her around so she is facing the cave floor. Nidalee fights in sheer protest of this position but before she can ultimately accomplish her goal, Pantheon drives his cock into her pussy while still holding her neck. Nidalee freezes. In part of the sudden thrill now coursing between her legs and because this is the first time she has ever lost dominance in her own domain.

"This is not...!" She never completes the sentence. Pantheon thrusts his entire length and girth deep inside her. Nidalee winces and begins to doubt her initial confidence but it is far too late. With each movement he makes, the better the act feels and her voice begins to ricochet off the stone walls. Eventually, he releases her neck and picks up speed as his hands glide to her hips. Nidalee lowers herself down so her nipples touch the cold ground but her ass remains in Pantheon's hands. His sack sways against her clit and his giant hands clutch into her flesh. Her nails screech along the rock and she thoroughly enjoys the submissive stance but after her intense foreplay, it doesn't take long for Pantheon to reach his climax. With a deep groan, he cums inside her and then slowly pulls himself out. Leaning over her, Pantheon breathes heavily on her skin and then gradually stands up. He figures the moment is well over since he held up his end of the bargain. Victoriously, he walks over to retrieve his spear but when he turns around, Nidalee tackles him again.

"Whoa!" He barks as she catches him off balance and hits the ground.

"I like you." She confesses with a pair of wide, cat-like yellow eyes staring down at him excitedly. "Stay. Again."

**-Hours later.-**

By the time nightfall spreads over Mount Targon, the Rakkor tribe is anxiously awaiting the return of their Paragon warrior and when Pantheon finally reaches home there are many questions awaiting him.

"Where have you been?" One warrior asks and Pantheon sighs.

"Do not falter a landing in the Kumungu Jungle during mating season." Is all he gives for an explanation before making his way towards home.

"Where is your cape?" Another warrior bellows after him but Pantheon doesn't reply.

Back at Nidalee's cave in the jungle, the bestial huntress lies next to her fire and is holding Pantheon's red cape close to her bosom. Sleeping with a smile across her lips, her loud purrs vibrate in her throat and she replays the day over and over in her dreams.


End file.
